In carrier access networks, a Broadband Services Router (BSR) acts as a policy enforcement point (PEP) and (OSI) Layer 3 GateWay (GW). The BSR operates in conjunction with a Remote Authentication Dial-In User Service (RADIUS) server that provides centralized Authentication, Authorization, and Accounting (AAA or Triple A) management for the service provider in authenticating, authorizing and optionally accounting for billing purposes. The BSR also includes, or interfaces with a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server for dynamically allocating Internet Protocol (IP) addresses and other parameters to devices.
However as all traffic flows through the BSR, the BSR can act as a network bottleneck, as all traffic, including both control plane signaling and user plane data flows, traverses the BSR. This can lead to network congestion. Further, the BSR represents a single point of failure, as all traffic flows through the BSR.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved solution that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is intended to provide information that may be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.